Frozen Heart
by Calamity Candy
Summary: Cela faisait cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle était devenue belle, encore plus que dans mes souvenirs, mais se souvenait elle de moi ou bien m'avait elle oublié ? [Elsana] /!\ Incest
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Heart :

Hey coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolée si je met du temps à poster la suite de ma Fanfic Dear my teacher, mais j'ai tout effacé pour tout réécrire ! L'histoire telle que je l'avais écrite ne me plaisait pas !

Sinon, voici une nouvelle FF qui risque d'être dure, mais bon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.;)

Voici le prologue qui est assez court, mais ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche;).

Bonne lecture !

La jeune femme soupira de mécontentement, il faisait une chaleur étouffante en cette journée d'août ! Il devait avoisiner les 40 degrés à l'ombre … Mollement, elle tenta de lever son bras pour augmenter la puissance du ventilateur, mais celui ci retomba mollement sur sa tête. Elle tentait vainement de se protéger, mais rien ne se produisit. Elsa ne supportait pas la chaleur, elle s'imaginait souvent avoir la pouvoir de maîtriser la glace pour ne plus avoir à souffrir … La jeune femme se leva difficilement et se changea, elle troqua son tee-shirt et son short contre un maillot de bain pour être plus à l'aise.

Lentement, Elsa descendit les escaliers et se rendit à la cuisine pour se servir un verre de citronnade. La boisson fraîche lui fit un bien fou, elle se saisit d'un autre verre et l'amena à sa jeune sœur, Anna qui était en train de bronze au milieu de la piscine.

« -Anna ? Tu veux de la citronnade ? Je t'en ai servis un verre ! »

La jeune rousse sembla se réveiller au son de la voix de sa sœur. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais tomba à l'eau. Elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la piscine … Quand elle vit ça, Elsa partit dans un grand éclat de rire, Anna avait toujours était tête en l'air. Anna qui venait de rejoindre le bord lui lança un regard assassin avant de boire sa boisson et bouder dans son coin. Cette réaction ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de Elsa. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et sa respiration était erratique. Anna en profita alors pour lui lancer une gerbe d'eau dessus afin de se venger.

Elsa laissa échapper un petit cri surpris et regarda Anna avec un grand sourire sadique :

« -Tu n'as pas osé, n'est ce pas … ? »

Pour faire mine de rien, Anna regarda ailleurs en sifflotant, mais un grand sourire orné ses lèvres. Elsa plongea alors dans l'eau et se saisit de sa petite sœur en essayant de la noyer. L'ambiance était joyeuse, du moins, en apparence. Elsa essayer d'ignorer les battements de son cœur lorsqu'elle était proche de Anna, elles étaient sœur et des filles qui plus est ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ces sentiments ! C'était mal !

Elle arriva à bloquer Anna sur le rebord de la piscine, mais l'ambiance était devenu électrique. Anna était essoufflée et Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer sa poitrine qui montait et redescendait à un rythme rapide. Elle remonta son regard petit à petit et une goutte glissait le long de sa mâchoire et Elsa déglutit avec peine. Anna observait sa grande sœur en silence, malgré ses treize ans, elle avait remarqué les regards que lui lançait sa sœur mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Doucement elle se colla davantage à Elsa et murmura :

« -Elsa ... »

A ce moment là, elle put sentir sa sœur se raidir. Anna pouvait sentir la poitrine d'Elsa contre la sienne et entendre son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

Elsa se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur Anna et lui dévorer ses lèvres. Elle la voulait, ce n'était pas bien. Elle sentit les doigts d'Anna lui caresser le ventre, un frisson la parcourut et elle finit par perdre le peu de self contrôle qui lui restait. Elle captura les lèvres d'Anna la plaqua encore plus contre le rebord. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux tandis que l'autre lui caressait le ventre et remontait dangereusement vers sa poitrine.

Anna, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, alors répondit timidement au baiser de sa sœur. Elle se raidit quand elle sentit les doigts d'Elsa passer sous son haut de maillot de bain.

Elle la repoussa et des larmes s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux verts, Elsa quant à elle la regardait horrifié par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'éloigna et murmura frénétiquement :

« -Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée ... »

Quand elle rentra dans la maison, elle bouscula ses parents qui le regardèrent avec dégoût. Elle avait tout gâché, elle le savait.

Une fois dans sa chambre qu'elle avait verrouillé, elle se saisit d'une valise qu'elle remplit de divers vêtements, pris son ordinateur portable et tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour partir.

Elle avait dix huit ans, ses parents n'allaient pas la retenir, elle le savait …

Un sanglot la secoua, puis un deuxième, un troisième avant que des coups puissant se fassent entendre sur la porte. Son père rugit :

« -ELSA ! OUVRE DE SUITE CETTE PORTE SALLE PETITE TRAINEE ! »

La jeune femme sursauta mais n'en fit rien. Elle termina de rassembler ses affaires avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter du premier étage. Elle atterrit souplement sur l'herbe sèche avant de courir vers sa voiture. Son habitude de laisser les clefs dans son sac à main lui sauvait la vie cette fois ci. Son habitude de fuguer le soir aussi.

Elle rentra dans l'habitacle et attacha ses longs cheveux blond en un chignon avant de démarrer et de partir. Elle roulait sans but, sauf celui de partir le plus loin de Lima, cette petite ville de l'Ohio.

Lorsqu'elle se fut assez éloignée, elle se saisit de son téléphone et composa un numéro. Son interlocuteur répondit à la troisième sonnerie :

« -Allô ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Elsa ... »

La voix masculine était désagréable, mais Elsa ne s'en formalisa pas, elle répondit :

«-Jack ? J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai fais une grosse connerie ... »

Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin et un sanglot lui échappa à nouveau. Jack comprit de suite la gravité de la situation et lui dit :

« -Explique moi ! C'est à cause d'Anna ? »

« -Oui … Je-je n'ai pas su me retenir, les parents sont revenus au même moment et m'ont vu l'embrasser … Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Hans, aide moi, je t'en supplis ! »

« -Merde ! Tu vas faire quoi là ? »

« -Je-J'ai pris ma voiture … »

« -Oublis la voiture de suite, tu seras trop facile à repérer à cause de la plaque d'immatriculation … Prend le train et vient chez moi à New York. Je te récupérerais. »

« -Merci Jack , murmura Elsa. »

« -Pas de quoi ! Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi ! »

Elle reprit la route jusqu'à New Heaven où elle laissa sa voiture avant de prendre le train.

PoV Anna :

Elsa venait de m'embrasser, je ne comprenait pas pourquoi … Mais j'avais apprécié. Enfin, je crois … Les lèvres d'Elsa et ses mains avaient agréables sur mon corps, mais j'avais eu peur aussi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, puis nos parents étaient arrivés. J'avais vu leurs air dégoûté pour Elsa. Ma mère s'était approchée de moi et inquiète, elle m'avait demandé :

« -Ca va ? Elsa ne t'as rien fait de mal ? »

« -Non … Murmurais-je. »

_Au contraire, pensais-je, ce qu'elle m'a fait était plus qu'agréable._

Mon père m'observa quelques minutes avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et de tambouriner la porte de la chambre de ma sœur. Je l'entendais lui hurler des horreurs, pauvre Elsa … Mais elle ne lui ouvrit pas. Ma mère m'observait inquiète, mais je lui fis un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je vis quelque chose tomber depuis sa fenêtre, puis je la vis sauter. Ma mère qui était dans le salon ne l'avait pas vu, heureusement. Son visage magnifique était ravagé par les larmes, mais elle n'hésita pas. Elle prit sa voiture et partit, me laissant seule.

Alors, verdict, je continue ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Heart :

Hey, hey, hey ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca me fais plaisir de voir que cette histoire intrigue ! Voici donc le chapitre 1.

J'ai décidé de me placer à Lima car c'était l'une des villes que je connaissais et comme la série Glee que j'apprécie s'y déroule, c'est plus simple pour moi de ne pas dire de bêtises:P .

PoV Anna :

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis le départ d'Elsa. Quelques mois après l'incident, mes parents avaient décidé de déménager. Nous nous étions installés à New York et avions refait notre vie là bas. Je n'avais jamais abandonné mes recherches pour retrouver Elsa. Après sa fuite je lui avais envoyé des SMS, mais elle ne m'avait jamais répondu … Suite à son départ, mes parents avaient décidé d'enterrer l'affaire en inventant à nos voisins qu'elle s'était enfuie avec un homme. Cela avait fait un remue ménage monstre, mais avait finit par se tasser. Mes parents n'avaient jamais tenté de la retrouver, et son nom était devenu tabou.

Malgré toutes ses histoires, j'avais continué le collège tranquillement, mais au fil du temps, je m'étais renfermée. Mes … Amis avaient finis par s'en lasser et je m'étais finalement retrouvée seule. J'en avais profité pour commencer des recherches pour retrouver Elsa et j'avais réussis. J'avais découvert qu'elle avait déménagé à New York et qu'elle étudiait à l'université de Columbia, l'un des établissement les plus réputés et qu'elle était professeure à temps partielle pour se payer les études.

Pour la retrouver, j'avais décidé d'entrer dans le lycée où elle enseignait. Le niveau demandé était élevé, mais je travaillais sans relâche afin d'y arriver. Mes parents en avaient été surpris mais ne m'avaient rien dit.

C'est à ce moment là que j'avais rencontré Kristoff. Il préparait lui aussi un concours pour intégrer la NYADA, une école artistique de New York. Lorsqu'il ne pratiquait pas le chant ou la danse, il révisait à la bibliothèque, c'était là que nous avions sympathisé. Ca me faisait du bien de parler avec lui, j'arrivais à oublier mes problèmes et Elsa. Petit à petit, il avait prit une part importante dans ma vie, il était comme un frère pour moi. Je lui avait raconté une grande partie de l'histoire, en omettant certains passages. Mais contre toutes attentes, il avait réussis à deviner ce que je lui cachais. Il ne m'avait pas jugé et avait réussis à me conseiller.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des vacances, je venais à peine de finir d'aménager dans l'appartement que mes parents m'avaient payé. Je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la fenêtre et observais l'extérieur, c'était si différent de Lima. New York grouillait de vie à toutes heures de la journée. Les hauts immeubles me donnaient le vertige, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en voir d'aussi haut, c'était impressionnant !

En observant la ville, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Je stressais de la revoir, j'avais peur de sa réaction. M'avait elle oublié ? M'en voudrait elle ? Viendrait elle me parler ou bien m'ignorerait elle ? Je commençais à faire les quatre cents pas dans mon petit salon avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Qu'étais je réellement venu faire ici ? Que voulais je faire ? Je ne savais plus ! Je me saisit de mon portable, le déverrouillais et commençais à composer un numéro, celui d'Elsa. Elle n'avait pas changé de numéro, je le savais car je l'avais appelé avec le téléphone de Kristoff. Elle avait décroché, mais je n'avais pas parlé, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Juste avant de raccrocher, j'avais seulement pu murmurer un : « Je suis désolée ! ». Je ne sais pas si elle m'avait reconnu, peut être. Elle avait essayé de joindre Kristoff, plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Moi, j'avais reçu un SMS anonyme me disant : _« De quoi es tu désolée ? Oublie moi comme je t'ai oublié. » _J'avais compris que c'était Elsa, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi froide avec moi. J'avais pleuré, je m'en souviens, j'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps avant que Kristoff ne vienne et ne m'aide à me relever. Grâce à lui, je n'avais pas perdu de vu mon objectif.

Tranquillement, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et m'approchais du miroir et m'observais. J'avais changé, beaucoup changé. Mes cheveux avaient poussé et je pouvais me les attacher en tresse désormais, mon visage s'était affiné et mes yeux avaient perdu de leurs éclats, ils étaient devenus ternes. Tout le monde me l'avait dit. Je me maquillais légèrement, un coup de mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre suffisait. Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux lâches aujourd'hui. Ils me retombaient en boucle auburn sur les épaules et une frange recouvrait mon front. Je m'habillais rapidement d'un pantalon slim noir, d'un tee shirt avec un imprimé tigre dessus ainsi que d'une veste en cuire bordeaux. J'envoyais rapidement un SMS à Kristoff pour lui signaler que je partais. On devait se retrouver à central park pour découvrir un minimum la ville et ses secrets.

J'arrivais à destination une dizaines de minutes plus tard et je remarquais que Kristoff était déjà là. Il portait un pull noir et ses cheveux blonds étaient un minimum discipliné. Je m'approchai de lui à pas loup et comme il ne m'avait pas remarqué, j'en profitais alors pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire peur. L'effet ne manqua pas, il sursauta et se retourna vers moi, le regard noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et il se mit à râler encore plus. Cela faisait un bien fou de se lâcher ! Je l'entendais râler à côté de moi :

« -Mais tu es folle ! Et si j'avais fais une crise cardiaque ? »

« -Mais bien sur ! Exagère toujours plus ! Me moquais-je »

« -Et tu t'en moquerais si je venais à disparaître ! Dramatisa mon ami. »

« -Tu es un sacré dramaturge dis donc ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un sourire plaqué sur mes lèvres. J'adorais tous ses petits moment avec lui ! Lui aussi avait un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, d'être ici avec moi. Il me tendit la main que je saisit et nous commençâmes à marcher tranquillement. Nous avions l'air d'un couple et les personnes âgées que nous croisions nous souriaient malicieusement. Je rougissais à chaque fois et pour me taquiner, Kristoff m'appelait « Chérie » tout en m'enlaçant doucement.

Nous nous promenâmes ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi avant que nos ventres ne crient famines. Nous décidâmes alors de nous installer dans un petit café qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Je soupirais de contentement lorsque nous nous assîmes enfin ! J'avais une faim de loup et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je commandais un Smoothie banane kiwi tandis que Kristoff, lui prenait une bière simple. Lorsque nos commandes arrivèrent, je ne pus m'empêcher la mienne comme si Dieu venait d'apparaître devant moi. Kristoff m'observa quelques minutes les yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire.

« -Anna ! On dirait que tu viens de voir Dieu ! »

« -Mais-mais ! Oui, c'est lui qui envoie ce délice ! Dis-je en désignant le plat qui se trouvait devant moi. »

« -Ouii … Si tu veux … Me répondit Kristoff. »

« -Quoi, tu penses que je suis folle ? Mais j'ai l'excuse du toubib ! Répliquais-je avec amusement. »

« -Ca pour être folle, tu l'es … L'entendis-je grommeler »

Pour me venger de cette offense qu'il m'avait faite, je lui donnait un coup de pied sous la table. Je l'entendis étouffer un juron avant de me dire :

« -Mais quelle violence Anna ! Es tu réellement une fille ? Je pense que tu es un homme qui … Mais aïe ! »

Je lui avais donné une petite claque sur la tête pour qu'il se taise avant de lui tirer la langue.

« -Qu'est ce que je disais, tu es une brute ! »

« -Tu veux que je continue ? Le menaçais-je. »

« -Non, non ça ira, couina t-il. »

« -Je m'en doutais ! Me moquais-je. »

Il roula des yeux avant d'entamer sa boisson, j'en fis de même. C'était un délice, et cela faisait un bien fou par cette canicule ! J'étais en train de savourer ma commande quand j'aperçus une chevelure blonde platine. Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles, c'était Elsa. Elle venait d'entrer dans le même café que nous. Elle avait changé, elle semblait plus … Libre. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en une tresse qui lui retombait sur l'épaule droite. Un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsque le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. En la voyant, je rescentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. Je me levais brusquement sous le regard interloqué de Kristoff. Il tenta de me retenir, je partis vers les toilettes et mon ami tenta de me rattraper. Je l'entendis crier :

« -Anna ! Tout va bien ? ». _ Bien sur que non ! _Avais-je envie de répondre. Je vis Elsa froncer les sourcils et regarder dans ma direction. Nos regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant que je ne détourne le regard. Une crise d'angoisse me prenait. Je n'avais pas prévu de la croiser ! M'avait elle reconnu ? Peut être, mais il y avait des dizaines de milliers d'Anna aux cheveux roux à New York ! Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage afin de me calmer, quand j'entendis des pas descendre les escaliers menant aux toilettes. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule tendis que quelqu'un me parlait :

« -Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

Ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, mais Elsa … Je cachais mon visage et pris une inspiration et dis :

« -Oui … Oui, tout va bien ! »

« -Tu es sure ? Tu es toute pâle ... »

Je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher mon visage pour ne pas qu'elle me reconnaisse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Après tout, j'étais là pour la revoir. Mais la voir rire avec cette inconnu m'avait balancé la réalité à la figure. Elle m'avait oublié et avait reconstruit sa vie. Un sanglot m'échappa. Je plaquais ma main devant ma bouche pour l'étouffer, mais elle l'avait entendu. Elle se pencha sur moi et me demanda :

« -Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Je tentais de m'enfuir, mais elle m'agrippa. Je tentais de me soustraire à elle, mais sa poigne était forte. Doucement elle me dégagea le visage le visage et je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Je l'entendis murmurer :

« -Alors, je n'avais donc pas rêvé ... Tu as changé. Dit elle simplement. »

« -Toi aussi, Elsa … Murmurais-je douloureusement. »

Je la vis serrer les poings et elle me demanda durement :

« -Anna ! Que fais tu ici ? »

« -Je-J'habite ici à New York maintenant. J'ai été prise dans l'un des lycées ... »

Elle m'aida à me relever mais son regard restait froid et distant. Ma gorge se serra à cette vision. Ma sœur me haïssait … Je me relevais et me passais à nouveau un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de me retourner et de remonter. Je rejoignis Kristoff et le pressais de payer nos boissons et de sortir. En voyant mon état, il ne discuta pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il me demanda :

« -Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Anna ? »

A sa question, je ne murmurais qu'un seul nom :

« -Elsa ... »

Cela lui suffit à comprendre. Il me prit dans ses bras et me murmura :

« -Ca ira Anna, ça ira ... »

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, exténuée des émotions de la journée. J'appréhendais le lendemain, de recroiser à nouveau Elsa … Je dormis mal, mon sommeil était coupé par des cauchemars les plus horribles les uns que les autres. Je me revoyais à treize ans, le jour ou tout avait commencé, ou ce cauchemar sans fin avait débuté. Je revivais la scène du baiser, mais au lieu qu'Elsa ne puisse s'enfuir, je vis mes parents l'attraper et l'amener sur un bûcher tout en scandant des atrocités … Je me réveillais en sursaut, couverte de sueur. Les larmes me guettaient à nouveau, je n'en pouvais plus …

Je me levais et partis me servir un verre d'eau pour me calmer. Je finis par me remettre au lit mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de le tête le regard froid qu'Elsa m'avait lancé … Et puis, finalement, en y réfléchissant, à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? A ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras alors qu'elle m'avait ignoré royalement durant cinq ans ? Un rire nerveux me prit, qu'est ce que je pouvais être stupide quand je m'y mettais !

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, je décidais de me lever. J'allumais mon ordinateur et finis par me connecter sur un jeu : League Of Legends. J'avais besoin de me défouler et ce jeu était parfait ! Le but est de détruire le nexus ennemis tout en tuant ceux qui tentaient de le défendre. Chaque équipes comportent cinq membres qui sont répartis selon une stratégie établis au préalable. Je sélectionnais mon champion et patientais le temps que les autres membres de mon équipe fassent de même. J'avais décidé de prendre Sona, un personnage de type 'support'. Mon but était de protéger mes alliés au maximum. Ce rôle là m'aidait à me détendre, il m'apaisait.

Je passais ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer avant que mes yeux ne commencent à se fermer tout seuls. Il était 4h30 et je devais me lever a 8h00 le lendemain matin pour être a 10h00 au lycée pour la rentrée.

Je baillai et partis me coucher. Je vérifiais tout de même que le réveil était bien programmer pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Je n'avais pas assez dormis et je dû lutter pour ne pas me rendormir. Je me levais, me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et soupirai en voyant l'état de mes cheveux. On aurait dit qu'une bombe m'avait explosée dessus. Patiemment je les coiffais et je finis par les attacher en queue de cheval haute. Je me maquillais légèrement et enfilais mon uniforme qui était composé d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe à carreaux noir. Une fois prête, je pris un petit déjeuner rapide avant de partir de chez moi. Il était 9h10. J'arrivai avec dix minutes d'avance et j'en profitais pour observer les alentours. L'endroit était grand et vieux. Une certaine austérité s'en dégageait, mais cela donnait tout le charme au bâtiment.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle où avait lieu la cérémonie de bienvenue lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Elsa. Je me cachais vite fait et attendis qu'elle passe avant de sortir. En voyant l'heure, je me dépêchais d'arriver au gymnase. La pièce était pleine à craquer de nouveaux étudiants comme d'anciens. Je m'assis et le directeur arriva et fit son discours avant de nous informer quels seraient notre professeur principal. Je priais pour que ce soit Elsa, mais en même temps, non …

« - … Pour la Seconde B, Elsa Frost sera votre professeure principale. »

Je blêmis à cette annonce. Je me levais en même temps que les autres élèves de ma classe et me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours.

Je m'installais au fond, prés de la fenêtre et attendis que ma sœur arrive. Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard et se présenta. J'en profitais pour la détailler, aujourd'hui elle avait les cheveux lâches, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Elle était légèrement maquillée et portait une robe bleue claire. Elle commença l'appel et je la vis froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom :

« -Anna d'Arendell ? »

Je levais la main et dit un « Présente » timide. Elle releva la tête et je pu à nouveau voir ses yeux froid lorsqu'ils se posaient sur moi. L'année risquait d'être intéressante …

Alors, verdict, ça plaît toujours ? :')


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Heart :

Coucou les loulous ! Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de commentaires sur cette fanfic ! Vous êtes fabuleux, merci ! Vous me motivez à écrire la suite, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de vos espérances? :)

Encore merci !

Oh, et je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédent : Anna entre en Terminale* Ou elle fait une réorientation ( Comme pour les lycées pro) Qu'est ce que vous préférez ? ^^

Leur relation va évoluer dans ce chapitre là …

Petite précision, j'ai ajouté des personnages du mangas Shingeki No Kyojin / L'attaque des Titans afin d'étoffer un peu plus le texte ^^.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes qui doit y avoir dans le texte …

Un mois était passé depuis la rentrée des classes et il n'y avait eu aucunes améliorations avec Elsa. Au contraire, notre relation s'était dégradée encore plus. J'avais tenté de lui parler, mais elle le refusait et ça me faisait mal au cœur …

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin au cours de math qui commençait à traîner en longueur, nous libérant pour une récréation bien mérité. Je rangeais mes affaires le plus lentement possible pour ne pas avoir à faire à mes camarades de classe. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais ils étaient bruyants et je préférais rester au calme, quitte à être seule. Mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner aujourd'hui. Eren Jaeger, un petit brun aux yeux verts et au caractères bien trempé m'attendait contre le mur jouxtant la sortie de la salle. Dès que je sortis, il se plaça à mes côtés et commença à me parler :

« -Dis Anna, pourquoi tu restes seule ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? »

J'hésitais, avant de répondre. Eren était souvent entouré de Mikasa Ackerman une jeune asiatique ainsi que d'Armin Arlett. Malgré que le jeune homme s'entende parfaitement bien avec la plupart de nos camarades, c'était avec ces deux là qu'il passait la plupart de son temps. Le trio était inséparable, et il se connaissait depuis l'enfance. Ses yeux reflétaient une telle sincérité, que finalement je murmurais un :

« -Oui, pourquoi pas ... »

« -Super ! Viens, suis moi, je vais retrouver Armin et Mikasa ! »

Je le suivis à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un petit coin tranquille dans la cours ou ses deux amis l'attendaient. Quand Armin me vit, il me fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Eren :

« -Tu as finalement osé l'aborder ! »

A l'entente de cette remarque, je rougis. Il était vrai que je m'étais montré assez froide avec eux depuis le début de l'année … Tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillaient, Mikasa se tourna vers moi :

« -Eren est assez timide malgré les apparences. Il avait peur que tu le rejettes s'il venait te parler. »

Tout ce que je pus sortir fut un simple : « Oh ... ». Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il préférait rester avec ses amis que d'être en grand groupe. J'en profitais pour observer Mikasa, elle avait des cheveux couleur de jais lui arrivant aux épaules ainsi que des yeux d'un gris profond, elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup se maquiller pour être jolie, c'est pourquoi elle était populaire et que beaucoup de garçon lui tournait autour. Elle était grande, 1m71 environ je dirais et portait tout le temps une écharpe rouge.

Armin, lui était plus petit, blond et possédait de grands yeux bleus. Tout comme Mikasa, ses cheveux lui retombaient sur les épaules et lui donnait un petit air efféminé. Le trio avait l'air d'être soudé et je me sentais mal de m'incruster comme ça dans leurs groupe.

Comme s'il avait sentit mon trouble, Armin releva la tête et d'une voix tranquille me dit :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Anna, tu ne nous gênes pas. Ca fait du bien de voir de nouvelle tête et surtout qu'Eren puise s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre que nous deux »

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir à leurs gentillesse et gênée, je grommelais pour changer de discussion :

« -On a quoi comme cours ?

Je tentais de reprendre contenance et je les voyais sourire, amusés. Armin me répondit tout de même :

« -On a Français, mais ça m'étonne que tu ne t'en souvienne pas … Tu passes ton temps à dévorer la prof des yeux. »

Je m'empourprais et bégayais :

« -N-non ! Ce-ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« -Après, faut aussi dire qu'elle est sexy ! S'exclama Eren. Tu as de bon goûts Anna ! »

Je restais sans voix devant leurs réaction. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, qu'ils soit si … Compréhensif.

« -C'est vrai, tu es dans notre classe que depuis un mois. Ymir et Christa sont en couples depuis la 4éme, donc ça ne nous choque plus ! M'expliqua Armin. Et puis, tu restes Anna quelques que soit tes choix. »

Je tentais de visualiser qui était Christa et qui était Ymir. Si je ne me trompais pas, Ymir était cette grande jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui se trouvaient tout le temps près de la fenêtre pour rêvasser. Elle était assez désagréable et assez sèche aussi, mais de ce que j'avais pu voir, elle semblait avoir un cœur d'or. Dès qu'une personne avait besoin d'aide, malgré maint et maint râlements, elle allait l'aider.

Christa était tout son contraire, petite blonde aux yeux bleus, elle pétillait de vie et s'entendait avec tout le monde. Elle rendait toujours service avec le sourire. Ces deux là se complétaient parfaitement bien.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant la reprise des cours et c'est avec une boule au ventre que je suivais mes camarades. Elsa n'était pas encore là quand nous nous installâmes dans la classe, au milieux des cinq rangées près d'un mur. Nous continuâmes de discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la classe. A son arrivée, il y eu comme un froid, toutes les discussions cessèrent d'un coup. Elle faisait toujours cet effet là. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une excellente professeure, sévère mais pas trop. Les élèves l'adoraient. Elle s'installa à son bureau, fit l'appel puis le cours débuta. Encore une fois, je fus sa cible principale. Elle critiquait tout ce que je pouvais faire ! Je donnais une réponse, fausse soit disant, mais quand quelqu'un répétait la même chose que moi, c'était juste !

Je commençais à rager intérieurement. Armin le remarqua et posa une main apaisante sur la mienne, mais cela ne fit rien. J'étais en colère, Elsa me mettait en colère. Elle pouvait me haïr, tout ce qu'elle voulait mais qu'elle ne bousille pas mon avenir ! Je devais attendre la fin du cours pour tenter de lui parler. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Le cours passa lentement, bien trop lentement même si le sujet que l'on étudiait me passionnait. La fin du cours arriva finalement et je demandais à mes … amis de m'attendre dehors, que je devais parler à Elsa. Ils étaient réticents mais finirent par accepter.

Je terminais de ranger mes affaires et m'approchais du bureau une fois que sure que nous fûmes seules. Elle était plongée dans ses copies. Elle portait des lunettes de vues qui lui donnait un air diablement sexy … Et ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sur les épaules … Tout dans sa posture était sensuel … Mais qu'est ce que je pensais moi ! C'était ma sœur tout de même ! Même si elle était partie pendant cinq ans a cause d'un baisé … Enflammé que nous avions échangé cinq ans plus tôt. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne voulais pas que ça recommence.

Je me raclais la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Elsa releva la tête paresseusement avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien. Il était froid, comme à son habitude dès qu'elle le posait sur moi. Je frissonnais mais ne battais pas en retraite. Elle parla d'une voix sèche :

« -Que voulez vous, Anna ? »

« -Elsa, pourquoi réagis tu comme ça, à toujours m'avoir dans le collimateur en cours, même quand je ne fais rien ou donne une bonne réponse ?! »

Elle ne répondit rien et me toisa longuement, me mettant mal à l'aise avant de répondre d'une voix basse :

« -Je veux te détruire, Anna. Comme vous m'avez détruit il y a cinq ans … »

« -Ce n'est pas ma faute et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Sifflais-je avec colère. »

« -Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais eu à faire ça ou bien même à devoir partir ! »

Elle criait désormais, mais je ne reculais pas, la toisant un sourcil relevé. Je repris la parole, calmement :

« -Mais Elsa, qui te dis que je n'ai pas apprécié ? Je n'ai cessé de te chercher pendant cinq ans … Encore aujourd'hui, tu m'obsèdes plus que tout, je ne pense qu'à toi ... »

Je vis son beau visage se tordre de surprise à l'entente de mes paroles et je profitais de cette instant pour m'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser. Elle ne réagit pas de suite, mais lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut pour me donner une claque. Son regard reflétait tant de chose, de la haine, de la colère, du désir. Je me reculais d'elle et lui lançais :

« - Oui Elsa, je t'ai toujours aimé … Et encore aujourd'hui, je t'aime.

Je quittais la pièce sur ses mots, la laissant seule pour réfléchir. Je venais d'engager un jeu dangereux mais qui en valait la peine.

Il était midi et je marchais dans les couloirs déserts pour rallier mon casier et y déposer mes affaires. Eren, Mikasa et Armin m'y attendaient. Je pensais qu'ils seraient allés manger sans m'attendre, mais non, je m'étais trompée.

Quand j'arrivais à leur hauteur, Eren me demanda :

« - Ca s'est passé comment avec Mademoiselle Frost ? »

« -Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en toute sincérité. »

Et c'était le cas. Je ne savais pas comment Elsa aller réagir à mes révélations …

Nous partîmes manger, le repas était excellent, comme d'habitude. Ca me changeait de l'horrible nourriture de mon ancien lycée … Durant cette pause de midi j'appris que mes trois amis détestaient l'équipe de football du lycée de New Heaven : les Titans. Ils n'avaient jamais réussis à les battre et cela agaçait fortement Eren qui s'était juré que cette année, il les aurait !

Armin avait l'air ailleur, il répondait seulement par monosyllabe et son regard était focalisé sur Annie Léonarth une fille de notre classe. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus et avait ses cheveux attaché par une pince derrière sa tête. Elle semblait solitaire et ne parlait à personne.

Je me rapprochais de mon ami blond et lui soufflais :

« -Tu devrais aller lui parler ... »

« -Hein … ? Me répondit il éberlué. »

« -A Annie, ajoutais-je. »

« -Je-Comment as tu su ? Me demanda t-il d'une petite voix. »

« -Tu l'as dévoré du regard pendant tout le repas ... »

Il rougit et je lui donnait une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule avant de lui sourire avant encouragement. Il secoua la tête et je compris qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'aborder.

Les cours reprirent et en Histoire géographie la prof Madame Ral nous donna un devoir à faire en groupe. Je me retrouvais une fille qui s'appelait Sasha Brauss. C'était un véritable estomac sur patte ! Elle était toujours en train de manger sans grossir ! Je l'enviais …

Eren en Mikasa se retrouvèrent ensembles et Armin dû se mettre avec Annie. Je souriais discrètement, peut être que ce travail allait leurs permettre de se rapprocher …

Le cours se passa tranquillement. Sasha était une partenaire douée, bien qu'elle soit distraite par n'importe quoi.

Je regardais mon emploie du temps et remarquais que le prochain cours que j'avais été français en groupe. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers la salle de classe en compagnie de mes amis.

Nous nous installâmes, puis Elsa arriva. Elle avait l'air ailleurs et ne me réprimanda pas une seule fois ce cours ci. Mes paroles du midi devaient encore lui tourner dans la tête.

A la fin du cours, alors que j'allais sortir, mais elle m'ordonna :

« -Anna, peux tu rester cinq minutes s'il te plaît ? »

Mon cœur fit un bond mais je prétextais :

« -Je ne peux pas. J'ai quelque chose de prévu. »

Puis je tentais de sortir de la salle, mais je la sentis se lever et m'attraper le poignet avant de fermer la porte et me plaquer contre. Son regard était toujours de glace, mais j'y lisais un désir bestiale. Elle m'embrasse violemment tandis que je tentais de me débattre en vain. Je sentis un de ses mains glisser sous mon tee shirt pour caresser mes abdos tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin sous ma jupe. Pour qu'elle me lâche, je lui mordis la lèvre inférieur et je l'entendis grogner de mécontentement. Elle se recula et me demanda :

« -C'est pourtant ça que tu veux, n'est ce pas ?! »

J'avais le souffle et des larmes étaient en train de couler de mes yeux lorsque je lui répondis :

« -Non, Elsa, non … »

Son visage s'était décomposé en me découvrant comme ça, si vulnérable. Je vis dans son regard des remords et cette inquiétude qu'elle avait eu si souvent pour moi quand nous étions plus jeune … Elle tenta de se rapprocher de moi, mais je la repousser avant de m'enfuir. En chemin, j'appelais Kristoff pour lui raconter la situation. Il me proposa alors de venir avec lui à une soirée organisé par ses amis de la NYADA pour me changer les idées. J'acceptais puis rentrais à mon appartement pour me préparer.

Héhéhé voici la fin de ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez vous donc pensé ?:3.

J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à me suivre !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello à tous et à toutes ! Je m'excuse pour ce long retard, mais j'ai eu la page blanche … Je n'arrivais plus à écrire !:(

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui laissent une review, vous êtes géniaux. C'est grâce à vous que je peux continuer d'écrire malgré la page blanche …

Il va encore (je suis désolée xd) y avoir une référence à d'autres séries. Mais des personnages qu'on ne verra pas régulièrement.

Comme la saison 4 de Glee se passe à New York, j'ai repris ses personnages ( Bon, tous n'y sont pas, mais c'est pour le besoin de l'histoire.)

Je suis aussi actuellement en vacances alors je tenterais de continuer au maximum !:)

Ce chapitre, je le dédie à ma Kroquette, qui me soutient et me pousse aussi à écrire ( Même si tu diras le contraire:P)

Frozen Heart :

Durant les dix minutes de trajets qui séparaient le lycée de mon appartements, je me passais en boucle les paroles ainsi que les faits et gestes d'Elsa avant de me traiter mentalement d'idiote. Pourquoi avais-je tout fait pour retrouver Elsa ? Pourquoi ! Elle me détestait, et moi, comme l'enfant gâtée que j'étais, je n'avais pas voulu voir les choses. Le mois que je venais de passer ainsi que cette après-midi m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux. J'avais beau être … Amoureuse de ma propre sœur, il fallait que je l'oubli, que je passe à autre chose. Elsa me détestait, me haïssait.

Pour une fois, j'aurais dû écouter mes parents, ne pas chercher à la revoir, car au final, j'en sortais bien plus brisée que je ne l'aurais cru …

Une larme roula sur ma joue, suivit d'une deuxième que j'essuyais rageusement. C'est avec détermination que je relevais la tête et sortit du bus pour me diriger vers mon immeuble. Je fouillais dans mon sac et sortit mes clefs avant de me diriger vers ma boite aux lettres. Il n'y avait que des publicités, encore et toujours que de la pub ! Ils ne savaient pas lire lorsqu'il y avait écrit : « PAS DE PUB SVP » ? Je soupirais et jetais les prospectus dans la poubelle assignée à cet effet là.

En me retournant, je percutais quelqu'un et une odeur de menthe fraiche vint me chatouiller les narines. Je respirais encore cette odeur qui m'était familière mais je n'arrivais pas savoir d'où. Je relevais la tête vers l'inconnu en espérant avoir une réponse, mais il portait une capuche. Ou plutôt, devrais je dire elle. L'inconnue avait une silhouette fine et agréable à regarder. Prenant conscience de la situation, je finit par rougir et bafouiller un semblant d'excuses avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. L'inconnue, elle prit les escaliers.

J'appuyais sur le chiffre 3 et attendis patiemment que l'engin m'emmène à mon étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, c'est avec surprise que je vis que l'inconnue habitait au même étage que moi. Elle avait enlevé sa capuche et je pouvais voir des cheveux blonds platines apparaître. Lorsqu'elle entendit les portes se refermer, elle se dépêcha d'entrer. Quelle étrange fille.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi. La première chose que je fis fut de me détacher les cheveux. Les avoir attachés en longueur de journée était vraiment affreux ! Je préférais lorsqu'ils étaient lâche … Mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre ou Elsa allait encore me tomber dessus.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi toutes mes pensées devaient elle être tournées en longueur vers elle ? Je laissais tomber et partit me préparer un cappuccino à la place. Je savourais ma boisson avec délectation tout en m'affalant dans mon canapé.

Je commençais à somnoler lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je grognais et m'en saisit avant de regarder qui m'avait appelé . Il s'agissait de Kristoff, je répondis :

« -Allo ? »

« -Hey, Anna ! Tu es prête pour ce soir ? Je viens te chercher vers 20h. »

« -Euuh ... »

« -Tu n'es pas encore prête je pari … Met la robe verte, c'est celle que tu préfères et que tu mettrais dans tous les cas ... »

Je bredouillais quelques excuses et il rigola avant de raccrocher. J'allais dans ma chambre me préparer vite. Je cherchais ma robe et l'enfilais avant d'aller à la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me maquiller. Une fois cela fait, j'attendis patiemment 20h. Dans la rue, j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture et je suis de suite que c'était celui de Kristoff. Je mis ma veste et saisis mon téléphone lorsque je reçu un nouveau SMS :

_**J'aurais un peu de retard, désolé ^^'.**_

J'allais à ma fenêtre et observais la rue, il y avait sa voiture, pourquoi m'avait il donc envoyé ce SMS ? Je vis une silhouette sortir de l'immeuble. Kristoff sortit de sa voiture et s'avança vers elle. Je plissais les yeux mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage. Intriguée par l'étrange comportement de mon ami, je décidais de descendre. Afin d'aller plus vite et d'être plus discrète, je pris les escaliers.

Avant de d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au rez de chaussé, je retirais mes talons pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois tout cela fait, j'entrouvris la porte doucement et ce que j'entendis me fis frissonner,

« - … Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire encore du mal ! Menaça mon meilleur ami. »

« - … »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de l'inconnue, sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement furieux. Mais je voyais bien que la façon dont lui parlait Kristoff ne lui plaisait pas, ses épaules étaient tendues. La discussion continua encore cinq minutes sur le même ton avant que les deux ne se séparent.

Environ une minute plus tard, je reçus un autre SMS de mon ami me signalant que je pouvais descendre. Je patientais encore cinq minutes dans ce couloirs sombre avant de me montrer.

Il me salua en souriant et me dit :

« -Comme toujours, cette robe te va à ravir ! »

Je rougis et marmonnais un :

« -Toi-toi aussi, tu es chic ... »

Il rigola doucement et m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Au moment de démarrer il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

« -Tu veux vraiment aller à cette soirée ? »

Je le regardais intriguée avant de lui répondre :

« -Pourquoi donc cette question ? C'est en rapport avec la personne avec laquelle tu te disputais avant que j'arrive ? »

« -Oh … Tu as vu alors … Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça, mais oui ... »

Il était mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il me parlait de la NYADA, il avait l'air tellement joyeux et je m'en voulais de lui gâcher ce plaisir. Au bout de cinq minutes de réflexions, je dis :

« -Je-je n'ai pas envie de te gâcher la soirée … »

« -Donc on y va ? »

« -Oui ... »

Il soupira et démarra la voiture. Durant le trajet, il me parla d'une jeune femme, Mérida qu'il avait rencontré à la NYADA. Les deux s'entendaient bien d'après ce qu'il me racontait. J'étais heureuse pour lui qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un. Au cour de la conversation, il me confia qu'il voulait lui proposer un rencard au cour de la soirée. Je su à ce moment là que j'avais fais le bon choix en insistant pour aller à cette soirée. Je me serais détestée d'avoir gâché sa chance …

Nous arrivâmes une vingtaines de minutes plus tard devant un immeuble excentré. Malgré son vieil âge, il était bien entretenu et conservé tout son charme. Kristoff se gara et en parfait gentleman m'ouvrit la porte avant de m'escorter jusqu'au péron. Il sonna à la porte et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond platine. J'avais la sensation de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais je ne me souvenais plus d'où ... Il sourit et salua mon ami avec engouement :

« -Kriss, tu es en retard ! Oh ? Qui est cette charmante jeune femme à tes côtés ? »

« -Désolée Jack, un petit soucis. Je te présente Anna, m'introduisit Kristoff. Une amie d'enfance qui fait aussi ses études sur New York. »

« -Enchanté, bredouillais-je avec timidité. »

« -Hahah, ne soit pas si timide, me dit il avec un grand sourire. Entrez, la fête a déjà commencé. »

Il s'écarta et nous pénétrâmes dans le corridor, la musique nous parvint immédiatement aux oreilles. Le DJ passait du David Guetta, lovers on the sun. Je commençais à sautiller sur place, impatiente de rejoindre la piste. Kristoff me regarda avec étonnement avant de me tirer vers la piste. Nous nous déhanchâmes ainsi une bonne demi heure jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille rousse vienne accoster mon ami. Ce devait être Mérida, car dès qu'il la vit, il rougit et bafouilla des paroles inintelligibles, Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit lorsqu'il me présenta :

« -Ahh … Euuuuh … Je te présente Anna, une amie d'enfance ... »

« -Salut Anna ! Je suis Mérida! »

J'avais raison, c'était bien Mérida. Elle était jolie, sympa et amusante. Je comprenais pourquoi Kristoff avait craqué sur elle. Plus il était mal à l'aise, plus elle le taquinait. Je l'aimais bien, elle était marrante. Afin de les laisser tranquille, je partis discrètement vers le bar où je me servis une vodka Kas. Je sirotais tranquillement ma boisson en observant les autres personne présente. Je me retournais au moment où je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Jack, le jeune homme qui nous avait ouvert venait de me rejoindre. Il me sourit et me demanda :

« -Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée?Tu n'es pas avec Kriss ? »

« -Oui, elle est super ! Lui répondis-je avant de désigner le milieu de la piste de danse où l'on pouvait voir Merida et Kristoff enlacés sur un slow. »

Le jeune homme à mes côtés rigola et commenta :

« -Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es ici … Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter des amis. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à un canapé qui était occupé par plusieurs jeunes. Il y avait une jeune femme brune à l'air sérieux dont les cheveux étaient retenus par une pince, un peu comme Annie. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, elle nous fit signe de les rejoindre. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux d'un gris perçant, un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres tandis qu'il nous saluait. De l'autre côtés de la table, il y avait un groupe de trois jeunes femmes qui discutaient entre elles tranquillement. Jack s'avança et me présenta :

« -Hey ! Je vous présente Anna, c'est une amie de Kristoff, mais vu qu'il est occupé en ce moment … »

Les personnes présentent s'esclaffèrent avant de se tourner vers moi en souriant, la brune à l'air sérieux s'avança la première et se présenta :

« -Salut, moi c'est Rachel ! Tu es à la NYADA ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ... »

« -Non, non, je suis juste une amie d'enfance de Kristoff, répondis-je. Sinon je suis au lycée de Hudson High School, »

« -Oooh ! Une de nos amies y travaille aussi en tant que prof, tu la connaît peut être, Elsa Frost. Elle nous rejoindra bientôt, ça va être sympa, tu vas voir ! Me dit l'une des trois filles qui était sur les canapé. Au fait, je suis Quinn Fabray. »

A l'entente du nom d'Elsa, je blêmis. Rachel le remarqua et me demanda :

« -Tout va bien ? »

« -Ou-Oui, parfaitement, réussis-je à bredouiller. Je-j'ai juste un peu chaud … Je vais me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, je reviens. »

C'est d'un pas rapide que je me rendis à la salle de bain. Je m'approchais du lavabo avant de m'appuyer dessus pour m'observer dans le miroir. J'avais réellement une mauvaise mine … Je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage et reformais un faux sourire afin de ne pas inquiéter les autres.

Je me souvenais enfin où j'avais vu Jack. Au bras d'Elsa … C'était donc son copain … Une boule se forma dans mon ventre à cette constatation, Je n'attirais s vraiment que le meilleur. Je serrais les dents et me mis une claque mentale. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser comme ça, je n'allais pas détruire l'amitié de Kristoff et de Jack à cause de mes histoires avec Elsa !

Je sortis de la salle de bain et retournais dans la salle. Sur le pas de la porte, j'observais les alentours afin de repérer mes nouvelles connaissances.

Elles se trouvaient un peu excentrées de la piste de danse, a côté des fenêtres. Avant de les rejoindre, je vérifiais qu'Elsa n'était nulle part dans la salle pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Qu'allais-je faire quand elle sera là ? Ou plutôt, comment allait elle réagir ? Je retournais auprès de mes nouvelles connaissances après avoir tant bien que mal traversé la piste de danse. Jack, Quinn et Rachel me sourirent quand j'arrivais avant de me proposer :

« -Tu veux faire un Karaoké Anna ? »

« -Euuh, je ne sais pas très bien chanter, dis-je d'une voix gênée. »

« -C'est pas grave, vient! »

C'est incertaine que je les suivis au travers de la pièce. Là bas, Rachel se hissa sur l'estrade et se saisit d'un micro :

« -KARAOKE PARTY POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Il y eut des applaudissements mais aussi quelques grognements de mécontentements qu'elle ignora. Avant de lancer la musique, elle ajouta une règle :

« -Toutes personnes refusant des participer ou n'arrivant pas à suivre la chanson aura un gage et un verre à boire ! »

Je soupirais en entendant ces règles, je grognais. Déjà que je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention, si en plus on devait absolument connaître les musiques, je n'étais pas dans le mal … Elle passa la première sur une chanson d'une certaine Barbra Streisand. Rachel avait une voix magnifique, dès les premières notes, elle me captiva.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Kurt, le jeune brun qui se trouvait avec eux. Lui aussi avait une voix sublime. Je n'avais pas envie de passer après ces prodiges ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Rachel m'appela à monter sur scène. Pour la première chanson, je fis ressortir mon côté … Geek en chantant l'opening de la série Evangelion :

**Zankoku na tenshi no you ni  
Shounen yo shinwa ni nare **

Je vis Kristoff faire une tête dépitée en entendant mon choix. Mais bon, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir un gage ! Rachel et les autres me regardèrent, surpris que je tienne aussi bien une chanson en japonnais.

**Aoi kaze ga ima  
Mune no DOA wo tataite mo  
Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete  
Hohoenderu anata **

La chanson passa rapidement et au lieu de rejoindre Rachel et les autres, je partis rejoindre Kristoff. Il me félicita pour ma prestance et Mérida en fit autant. Quelques personnes refusèrent et je me félicitais d'avoir fais le bon choix … Les gages étaient ridicules et surtout très gênant ! Un garçon avait refusé et avait dû chanter du Justin Bieber tout en faisant un strip tease … Rachel était vraiment un démon !

La deuxième chanson que je du chanter me fut imposer, était la chanson d'un film d'animation disney sortit récemment, la reine des Neiges. Let it go était la chanson principale du film et je l'avais entendu maintes et maintes fois mais je ne le connaissais pas par cœur. Le premier couplet et le refrain se passèrent bien mais le deuxième, je me perdis et ne réussis pas à le terminer. Je du boir un verre de Jaeger bomb. J'avais déjà pris quelques verres auparavant et les effets se faisait ressentir, j'étais euphorique et je disais n'importe quoi.

Rachel qui était déjà bien plus éméchée me lança mon défi en voyant une personne arriver dans la salle :

« -Tu vas devoir faire un … Lap dance à Elsaaaaa. »

Je blêmis à cette annonce et me tournais vers la nouvelle arrivante qui arquait un sourcil, l'air de dire 'mais pourquoi je dois être mêlée à vos histoires'. Elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué et j'essayais de protester tant bien que mal :

« -Non, non je ne peux pas ... »

« -Mais si Anna tu peuuuuuux, c'est rien qu'un p'tite dance ! »

« -Rachel, s'il te plait ! »

Je n'avais pas fais attention, mais Elsa venait de nous rejoindre. Grâce à la faible luminosité de la pièce, elle ne pouvait pas me reconnaître. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'ait pas entendu mon prénom dans la conversation …

« -Alalala, pourquoi faut il toujours que tu me mêles dans tes gages, Rachel … Je suis assez grandes pour me trouver quelqu'un, tu sais ? »

Je me raidis, elle se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

« -Bon, puis je voir à quoi ressemble la demoiselle ? Demanda t-elle en rigolant doucement. »

Je baissais la tête au moment où elle voulut me prendre le menton pour me relever le visage. J'avais envie de la regarder, mais je ne pouvais pas … Rachel cassa le moment en disant :

« -Aller Anna, soit pas timide ! »

C'était trop tard maintenant … Je me défis du contact de ses doigts et m'enfuis de la salle. Je montais sur le toit afin d'être seule et de remettre mes idées en place. J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus ce que je pouvais faire. La présence d'Elsa à mes côtés chamboulait tout, j'avais besoin de son contact, mais je devais l'oublier, elle me détestait plus que tout au monde … Que faire ? Que faire dans ce genre de situations ?!

Je me pris la tête entre les mains alors qu'un sanglot remontait dans ma gorge. Moi qui avais décidé d'être forte, j'étais si pitoyable … J'entendis des pas derrière moi mais je ne me retournais pas. Au contraire, je m'avançais au bord du vide et m'appuyais sur la rembarde. Mon regard balaya les toits et je tentais de faire abstraction de la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi. Mais mes efforts pour l'ignorer ne semblaient pas fonctionner car elle prit la parole :

« -Anna, que fais tu ici ? »

Elsa, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je lui répondis d'un ton froid :

« -J'ai accompagné un ami à cette soirée. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je la sentis se placer à mes côtés, mais je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas l'observer. Encore une fois, mon attraction pour elle fut la plus forte. Sous les rayons de la pleines lune, elle était vraiment magnifique … Non, il fallait que j'arrête, je m'étais juré de l'oublier !

« -Anna, est ce que c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure ? Me demanda t-elle tout à coup. »

« -De quoi ? Grognais-je peu désireuse de continuer la discussion. »

« -Que-que tu m'aimais ... »

Il y avait une telle fragilité dans sa voix que ça me fit mal au cœur, mais je préférais répondre, son comportement des dernières semaines m'avait énervé :

« -Qu'est ce que cela peut il bien te faire ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de coucher avec moi … Je ne suis qu'une petite conne d'avoir cherché à te retrouver pendant cinq ans, tu peux le dire ! Tu m'as oublié, tu me hais, mais je m'étais bercée d'illusions, que je retrouverais le Elsa que j'ai toujours aimé et non une ... »

Je déversais toute l'amertume que je ressentais pour Elsa, toute ma colère, toute ma haine, l'alcool m'aidant. Moi qui pensais que ça me soulagerait, au contraire, le poids que j'avais dans mon cœur s'alourdit. Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues tandis que je continuais à sortir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Durant mon monologue, je m'étais mise face à elle et lui donnait de faibles coup sur le buste avant de finalement m'effondrer sur le sol. Elle me regardait, mais pas avec son regard froid auquel j'avais finis par m'habituer, mais avec son regard doux qu'elle avait toujours eu pour moi avant de s'en aller. Elle s'approcha de moi et tenta de me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repoussais avec violence :

« -NON ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Mais elle passa outre. Elle réussit finalement et je continuais de pleurer dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué. Elle me murmurais des mots doux afin de me calmer et je commençais à somnoler dans ses bras. Elle me releva et c'est d'un pas mal assuré que nous repartîmes. Je l'entendis vaguement s'excuser auprès de ses amis lorsque nous traversâmes la salle ou se déroulait la fête avant d'être installée dans une voiture quelques minutes plus tard.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous arrêtâmes et elle m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Nous étions devant un immeuble que je reconnaissais, c'était là où j'habitais.

Au lieu de me ramener chez moi, elle m'amena quelques portes avant la mienne avant la déverrouiller. J'étais donc chez Elsa …

Ma sœur me conduisit à la salle de bain et me fit prendre une courte douche froide avant de m'aider à me changer. Ses gestes étaient doux, pas comme ceux de la Elsa que j'avais côtoyé ses derniers temps … Puis elle m'aida à m'allonger et je m'endormis comme une masse …

Alors qu'en pensez vous donc ?:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey ! Et oui, un NOUVEAU chapitre ! Le chapitre précédent m'a débloqué et ça fait un bien fou de pouvoir réécrire tranquillement :)

Comme beaucoup l'ont demandé, voici un PoV Elsa. Il était prévu soit ce chapitre, soit le précédent. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, celui ci est le meilleur ! Je m'excuse aussi car le PoV Elsa ne sera pas vraiment très long.

Par contre, au fil du chapitres, des questions sans réponses seront solutionnés ^^. Voilà voilà !

Encore une fois, Kroquette ou KROSTEEL si tu préfères, ce chapitre est pour toi !

Milles merci aux reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plaît. C'est grâce à vous en partis que je continue d'écrire et que je me force parfois, car vous le méritez.

PoV Elsa :

Je venais de finir de mettre Anna au lit, son visage s'était détendu malgré les traces de mascara qui striaient encore ses joues. Ses paroles m'avaient fait mal, mais lorsque j'y repensais, je les méritais … Ce n'était pas Anna qui me détestait pour ce que j'avais fais mais nos parents. Je me souviens encore de leurs regards charger de dégoûts pour moi … Anna ne m'avais jamais abandonné, elle avait tout fait pour rester en contact avec moi, mais mes sentiments et mon amertumes pour ma famille m'ont forcé à la repousser. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle partagerais les mêmes sentiments que moi.

J'effleurais sa joue d'un geste tendre et me penchait vers elle, mon visage à hauteur du sien. Je balayais les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Durant ces cinq ans, elle avait gagné en maturité, son visage s'était affiné, elle avait gagné en beauté. Elle avait gardé son innocence mais je lui avait pris sa joie de vivre en me vengeant sur elle des sentiments inappropriés qui me prenait dès qu'elle était à côté. Je l'aimais à en mourir, oui, mais je la haïssais aussi à un point inimaginable. C'était de sa faute si j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle, ma propre sœur. Si elle n'avait jamais existé, je n'aurais jamais ressentis cette peine, cette douleur qui encercle mon cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi vivante qu'avec elle à mes côtés …

Je laissais ma main retracer le contour de son visage, ses yeux, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres … Je me penchais un peu plus et les effleurais des miennes avant de me reculer. Je n'avais pas le droit, ce n'était pas bien, même si elle partageais mes sentiments. Après tout ce que je lui avais fais subir … Une larme perla sur ma joue, suivit d'une autre … Elles atterrirent sur ce visage que j'avais si souvent rêvé …

Je me relevais et partit me servir une bière que je sirotais tout en m'accoudant à la fenêtre. J'observais la nuit sur New York. Il avait beau être deux heures du matins, l'agitation régnait encore en maîtresse sur la ville. Je restais ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, à ressasser mes pensées avant de me changer et rejoindre Anna dans mon lit.

Vu l'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré, je me demandais quelle allait être sa réaction lorsqu'elle se réveillerait … Lorsque je me couchais, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de me rejoindre et de se glisser dans mes bras. J'étais paralysée, l'avait elle fait exprès ou bien dormait elle profondément ? J'écoutais sa respiration et compris qu'elle dormait. Afin de ne pas la réveiller, je ne la repoussais pas. Au contraire, je profitais un peu plus de la situation, j'emellais nos jambes et l'attirais un peu plus contre moi. Je mis le nez dans ses cheveux et respirais son odeur, un mélange d'amande et de chocolat … Je finis par m'endormir comme ça.

PoV Anna :

Je me réveillais lorsque je sentis quelque chose bouger contre moi. Je tentais d'ouvrir un œil mais la luminosité de la pièce m'aveugla. Je refermais les yeux brusquement et voulu me tourner mais je sentis quelque chose de moelleux, pensant que c'était un coussin, je m'appuyais dessus afin de me relever un peu, mais un couinement attira mon attention. J'ouvris totalement les yeux et ce que je vis me paralysa. Ce que j'avais pris pour un coussin était en fait Elsa … Qu'est ce que je faisais chez elle ? Les souvenirs de la soirée était flous. J'avais bu, beaucoup bu, je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose, il y avait eu le jeu, puis le gage … Le gage ! Lorsque je repenser à ce moment là, tout me revint en mémoire. Un mal de crâne me vrilla la tête suite à cet effort mais je passais outre. Je me rappelais avoir fuis mais Elsa m'avait suivit, bien sur. Lorsqu'elle avait finit par me rejoindre, e lui avais dit tout ce que je pensais et j'avais finis par vider mon sac ...

Je me tournais vers elle et en profitais pour l'observer plus en détail. Ses traits qui autrefois étaient si doux s'étaient durcis pour laisser place à une expression glaciale. Mais sa beauté resté la même. Je l'admirais ainsi jusqu'à ce que je la sente bouger contre moi. Je voulu détourner le regard mais je tombais sur deux orbes bleutés qui m'observaient avec une pointe d'amusement. Je tentais de parler mais les mots moururent dans ma gorge, j'étais morte de honte de m'être fait prendre comme ça

Pour me cacher de ma gêne, je détournais le regard et tentais de me relever, mais Elsa ne le voyait pas de cette manière. Elle me saisit le poignet, m'empêchant ainsi tout mouvement. Son regard était déterminé, mais je n'oubliais pas la résolution que j'avais prise, celle de m'éloigner d'Elsa. Elle prit la parole d'une voix légèrement embrumée :

« -Il faut que l'on parle, Anna. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça … Cette situation ne peut pas durer ! »

« -Cette situation que tu as instauré, dois je te rappeler ? »

Je la vis serrer les poings avant qu'elle ne murmure furieusement :

« -Tu crois que je devais réagis comment après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans ? C'était une erreur ! Tu es ma sœur, je ne devrais pas avoir ce genres de sentiments pour toi ! »

Elle ferma les yeux et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne continue :

« -J'ai dû fuir, Anna ! J'ai dû fuir à travers tout le pays pour ne pas que nos parents me retrouvent, ils voulaient m'écorcher vive! Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans l'aide de Jack, il m'a caché, inventé une nouvelle identité pour ne pas que l'on me retrouve … Et toi, tu ne comprenais pas, tu insistais pour me retrouver ! Je-j'ai dû me reconstruire comme j'ai pu ! Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi, d'être chassée par ma propre famille ! Anna ! Essaie de comprendre … Sors de ta petite bulle ! »

Maintenant, elle pleurait. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ses souffrances … Elle avait raison, j'étais dans ma petite bulle, je n'avais pas voulu voir la réalité, ses souffrances, je ne voyais que les miennes alors que c'était elle qui avait le plus souffert … Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je tentais de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle s'esquiva. Elle me regarda avec souffrance et continua :

« -Tu es ensuite arrivée ici, à New York dans le même lycée que moi, les sentiments que j'avais tenté d'oublier me revenais en pleins dans la figure ! J'avais enfin réussis à refaire ma vie, à t'oublier, je m'étais trouver quelqu'un et depuis que tu es revenue, mon couple n'a pas tenu et voilà que tu me dis que tu … M'aimes ! Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire, Anna ?! »

Toutes ses paroles me transperçaient le cœur, c'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait autant depuis que l'on s'était revue. J'avais vraiment été stupide … Pourquoi avais je eu besoin de la retrouver ? Cette question revenait si souvent, mais je n'avais pas de réponse. Peut être était ce parce que je voulais retrouver ma sœur ? Oui, au départ c'était pour ça, ensuite, car je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je ne faisais penser qu'à elle jour et nuit, les sensations que j'avais ressentis lors de notre seul et unique baiser me revenait tout le temps, j'avais besoin de la sentir. J'avais seulement besoin d'Elsa, d'elle seule … J'avais eu des relations avant de venir à New York, mais aucune n'avait réussit à me faire oublier ma sœur.

Je voulu me relever afin de fuir cette conversation, mais la main d'Elsa se resserra sur mon poignet avant de me faire basculer sur le lit. Elle se mit au dessus de moi et me dit, presque agressive :

« -Oh non, tu ne bougeras pas ... »

Sa voix me fit frissonner, mon rythma cardiaque s'accéléra tandis qu'elle continuait de me toiser. Elle se pencha vers moi et me susurra à l'oreille :

« -Que veux tu de moi ? »

Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus … Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance mais le poids d'Elsa sur mon bassin, son souffle sur mon visage, ses mains de part et d'autres de mon corps m'empêchaient de réfléchir. La seule chose que je pu faire fut de lui demander :

« -Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

Malgré les traces de ses larmes, elle me répondit sans hésitation :

« -Je veux tout de toi ... »

Je rougis. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon buste jusqu'à venir se positionner juste en dessous de ma poitrine. Je haletais et la regardais droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

« -Je-je ne sais vraiment pas ... »

« -Pourtant, c'est toi qui est venue et à instauré ce jeu … »

Je déglutit. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais il y avait d'autres choses à prendre en compte comme le fait qu'elle était tout de même ma professeure et qu'on était sœurs … Je tentais d'exprimer ma pensée :

« -El-Elsa … Je euuh ... »

J « -Est ce que tu m'aimes ? me coupa t-elle. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette question, bien sur que je l'aimais, mais … Je répondis incertaine :

« -Ou-oui, je-je t'aime Elsa … Mais tu restes ma prof et ma … Sœur ... »

Elle me regarda étrangement avant de répondre :

« -Tous nos actes sont interdits, un de plus, un de moins ... »

J'allais à nouveau parler qu'elle me coupa en m'embrassant. Je me raidis, ne m'attendant pas à cette réaction de sa part, surtout après notre conversation. Je réussis à me détendre et c'est avec timidement que je lui rendis son baiser. Ses mains qui étaient sur mes côtes, juste en dessous de ma poitrine remontèrent et commencèrent à s'activer sur ma poitrine. Je gémis, mais je préférais repousser Elsa. Tout allait trop vite … J'en avais envie, oui, mais pas de cette façon … On venait à peine de mettre les choses à plat, et c'était peu dire. Malgré que les choses aient été dites, je ressentais toujours cette colère envers Elsa pour le traitement qu'elle m'avait donné durant tout ce mois ci. Je lui en voulais toujours pour m'avoir abandonné, et tant que cette colère resterait présente, je ne pourrais rien entamer avec elle …

Elle dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle me demanda :

« -Que se passe t-il Anna ? »

Je détournais le regard et murmurais :

« -Tout va trop … Vite Elsa … Je-on vient tout juste de- »

Elle bougea et se plaça face à moi. Son regard était impénétrable, est ce que j'avais dis quelque chose de mal ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je maintenait ce que j'avais dis, ce qu'il se passait aller beaucoup trop vite. Je sentis sa main se glisser sur ma joue afin que je relève le visage vers elle. Ses gestes étaient doux, beaucoup trop doux … Je rencontrais ses prunelles bleues interrogatives, elle me regardait comme si elle voulait sonder mon esprit. Elle me reposa la même question que précédé ment, mais cette fois ci, je ne pu détourner le regard et dû affronter le sien, si … Inquiet. Je voulu regarder ailleurs, mais sa main m'en empêchait. Toute la colère que j'avais pour elle retombait, je ne pouvais pas la détester comme je le voulais et j'étais faible pour cela. Elsa me rendait faible !

« -Anna ... »

Je la fis taire en l'embrassant violemment, elle couina de surprise et me repoussa avant de me regarder avec colère

« -Anna, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne suis pas là pour que tu défoule ta colère sur moi ! »

Je ne répondis rien et me levais du lit. Je cherchais mon pantalon qu'elle avait dû m'enlever hier soir pour me mettre au lit. Elle me regardait, le regard mauvais, m'activer. Elle ne disait rien et c'était ça le plus dérangeant je pense. Elle attendait que je lui explique la situation. Je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer mais je finis par craquer :

« -Je ne sais pas si je pourrais entamer une relation avec toi, Elsa. Je-je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je t'ai cherché pendant ces cinq car tu m'occupais l'esprit nuits et jours, tu m'obsédais et tu m'obsèdes encore aujourd'hui ! Je ne pense qu'à toi, le reste n'a pas d'importance mais malgré tout ça, je t'en veux Elsa ! Oui, je t'en veux d'être partie, de ne plus avoir de signe de vie ! Je te déteste de m'avoir abandonné ! Je t'en veux aussi pour ta réaction au lycée ! Je-je … Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible face à toi, je m'étais juré de t'oublier, d'aller de l'avant même si tu me détestais et voilà que tu as ces réactions, cette … Gentillesse ! Un coup tu me détestes à vouloir me briser, l'autre tu es là, attentionnée ! JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE ! »

J'avais finis par hurler ces derniers mots, cette colère que je ressentais, envers elle, envers moi, envers toute cette mascarade … J'étais tellement perdue que je ne l'avais pas sentis arriver derrière moi. Elle m'enveloppa dans ses bras et me murmura :

« -Anna, je suis tout aussi perdue que toi, je ne sais pas non plus quoi faire … Mais je ne veux pas continuer de vivre dans le passé, tu es là, je ne te laisserais pas à quelqu'un d'autre … Je refuse que tu appartienne à une autre personne que moi ! »

Ses paroles susurrer dans mon cou me firent frissonner. Elle déplaça ses mains sur mon ventre, dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive à la fois avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Peut être que se laisser aller n'était pas si mal … Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte et profitais du moment

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous câliner une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'à ce que nos estomacs crient famine. Je me relevais du canapé dans lequel nous étions assise avant de proposer à Elsa de nous faire à manger.

Je cuisinais rapidement quelques pattes à la carbonara avant de rejoindre à nouveau Elsa sur le canapé. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone ne sonne. Je le saisis et regardais sur l'écran la personne qui m'appelait.

Il s'agissait de Kristoff, je répondis :

« -Allo, Kriss ? »

« -Anna, tout va bien ? Tu es saine et sauve ? »

« -Oui, oui rigolais-je. Je suis avec Elsa. »

« -Tu es avec Elsa ? Elle ne t'a rien fait j'espère ? Sa voix venait de se durcir. »

« -No-non, au contraire. Tout se passe bien, elle m'a ramené chez elle quand elle a vu que je n'étais pas en état de rentrer toute seule … »

« -Je suis rassuré, me répondit Kristoff d'un ton soulagé. »

« -Je te raconterais plus tard si tu veux. Lui dis je avant de raccrocher. »

Entre temps, Elsa s'était rapprochée de de moi et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule tout en jouant avec me cheveux. C'était agréable, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de ces sensations. Une fois que j'eus raccroché, elle me demanda :

« -Kristoff est l'ami que tu as accompagné alors ? »

« -Oui, lui répondis-je en ronronnant. »

Le massage qu'elle me faisait sur la tête était des plus divins. Je commençais à somnoler lorsqu'elle me dit :

« -Tu n'habites pas trop loin ? Je ne savais pas où tu habitais ... »

« -Menteuse, murmurais-je avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Tu sais exactement où j'habite … »

Je la sentis sourire à son tour :

« -Tu as raison ... »

« -Ca fait longtemps que tu le sais ? »

« -Depuis le début de l'année … Tu-hum, tu veux rester dormir ce soir ? Proposa Elsa avec timidité. »

« -Je ne sais pas, il faut que je m'habitue à tout ça, à-à nous … déclinais-je sa proposition. »

Elle sembla un peu déçue mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, elle m'embrassa le haut du crâne. Je me retournais et lui donnais un petit baiser avant de me relever et de m'étirer comme un chat. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Elsa sur moi et je m'en délectais. Elle grogna et dis d'une voix rauque :

« Tu le fais vraiment exprès hein … ? »

Je lui fis un sourire et un clin d'œil tout en me dirigeant vers la porte d'une démarche chaloupée. Elle soupira et je savourais ma victoire, mais je savais qu'elle se vengerait tôt ou tard. Avant de sortir, je lui demandais :

« -Pour le lycée, on fait comment ? »

« -On reste discrète, il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose … »

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et repartie chez moi. Mais en arrivant sur pas de ma porte, j'eus une désagréable surprise. En effet, ma mère se tenait juste devant chez moi …

Héhéhé, finit pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

Et oui, le rapprochement est … Rapide. Mais je prend exemple parfois sur des personnes que je connais qui pardonnent très rapidement ^^'.


End file.
